Yokai Police
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: A string of murders looks like it leads to one yokai, but is it really him behind what is coming?


I know it's been a while since I've done any writing. I hope you will enjoy this as it is my attempt to write something that doesn't sound like a bad English paper.

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko is the one owns the characters.

 **Yokai Police**

Chapter 1

Kagome was part of a special force that monitored the supernatural world around them. As a teenager fighting yokai, dark miko, she had honed her skills as a miko that she hadn't known that she had until she was fifteen years old.

Naraku might have been killed eventually after two years of constant fighting but in his death he had left behind a lot of angry territorial yokai. A yokai council had been put together to try to keep peace in the lands between yokai/ningen/miko/houshi groups. This was to prevent the rise of another Naraku and keep everyone else in check.

Kagome had gone back after completing school. She had mated with Inuyasha but he had been killed protecting the village when a group of yokai had come and tried to slaughter the village. No one had known it had happened until the mess had been cleared up. It had appeared that help come to both the for the village. Most of this that had come to do the slaughtering had died as well.

Most of the villagers had survived this attack and rebuilt their homes. Inuyasha had given her his Fire Rat hoari to protect her and their unborn child. After their baby had been born, she had left the Sengoku Jidai behind and come back to her time feeling that it would be safer in the present than the past. That was as long as the world never found out about her daughter. She wasn't quite old enough to know what she was or that she was half yokai. Her powers and identity were covered by a pair of earrings that had been enchanted before they left the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome diverted her attention back to the meeting they were sitting in. "They show a whip like mark coming across the chest." Kagome sat up at that. There were only one yokai she had ever heard of that had the ability to do that. She knew where he was today as well. They finished their meeting. "Agent Higurashi, I'd like you to pair up with Hinamaru Tokan for this case."

"Hai," Kagome bowed to her captain. "You're the leader of the Pansa (panther) tribe right?" Kagome asked.

"I am. You are the shikon miko."

"I am. It's an honor to work with you." Kagome bowed.

"And I you." Hinamaru bowed. "Where do you want to start?"

"Takamaru industries, he might have some leads for us as to who has similar powers to him." Kagome said.

"You know where he is."

"I do. The daiyokai looks like he keeps to himself but he really doesn't. He watches over his territory just as much as he used to. He found me soon after I returned from Sengoku Jidai."

"You can have any position you want. Why do you choose to work here?" Hinamaru asked.

"Here I can actually keep an eye one what is going on in our world and fend off trouble if it comes up. Naraku wasn't the only yokai that caused trouble. I remember a certain group of cats that thought it was a good idea to bring back their master and leader." Kagome said.

"We're not cats."

"I know you're the leader of the pansa tribe." Kagome stepped into her black car.

The drive to Takamaru Industries was silent as they made their way. Takamaru Industries specialized in technology but what most people didn't know was that it held the most conclusive collection of ancient weapons known to Japan. "Agent Higurashi here to see Takamaru Sesshomaru."

"Did you have an appointment Agent Higarashi?" the secretary asked.

"No but it is important." Fifteen minutes later they were in the elevator heading to the top floor.

"Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure." Sesshomaru looked out over the city.

"A case. I'm sure you remember Hinamaru Tokan."

"I do." Sesshoumaru bowed his head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"An investigation. Are there any other yokai around here besides you that have a poison whip?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at them. "This Sesshomaru knows not of any other yokai capable of this Sesshoumaru's poison whip." Kagome smiled at Tokan.

"He hasn't changed any." Kagome said.

"No he hasn't." Tokan agreed with her.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you didn't speak as this Sesshoumaru wasn't here." Kagome laughed long and hard. Tokan smiled.

"Does this Sesshomaru know how to find out if anyone else has your ability?" Kagome teased.

"No one has my exact ability. If there is someone that has come along with my ability they would be a descendant somehow. There's only one that I know of."

Kagome paled at that. "She's only half and still only six years old."

"We don't know if Inuyasha ever had poisonous claws, do we? All we know is that none of the yokai that attacked ever survived." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"She is concealed." Kagome said.

"If someone has my ability and is coming after her she isn't safe." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Tokan interrupted.

"He means my daughter might be in danger." Kagome whispered.

"Does that mean…" Tokan asked.

"Hai." She smiled. She's beautiful." Kagome showed Tokan a picture of her daughter.

"She looks like you."

"Actually she looks like her father. This is her disguise and even she doesn't know about it yet." Kagome whispered.

"She has the cute little ears that Inuyasha had." Tokan asked.

"Hai." Kagome smiled sadly. She hated hiding her daughter from who she was.

"Miko, bring her to me. I can protect her."

"Is it really necessary?" Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

"It is, just as we discussed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright. Her miko powers are starting to appear. Remember that her other powers haven't shown up." She sat down.

"What's going on?" Tokan asked.

"My daughter was born special. We knew before she was born that she would be sought out after her birth." Kagome paused. "It's the reason that I came back after she was born rather than stay."

"You keep investigating this and I'll protect her. You will have other protective charms around her." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai," she said. "I'll strengthen them."

"Is it possible that you had any other relatives?"

"This Sesshoumaru had other relatives but I wouldn't know who had similar powers." He said.

"It's time for a family reunion. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want my daughter referring to herself in the third person. I'll see you later tonight and show yourself in your human form."

"This Sesshomaru always does." The women turned and laughed as they walked out.

"Alright. So a family reunion is what is necessary. The best bet is to talk to his mother. She's a little…" Kagome started.

"Yes, I know." Hinamaru Tokan agreed.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as they entered the car.

"It's traditional that once a yokai male has reached age that he picks a mate. However, he didn't or at least that no one knew about it if he did."

"She wasn't part of the competition?"

"How… no she wasn't." Tokan smiled. "There were three of us. If you ask me it was insane that they didn't have inuyokai. She had the three most powerful yokai females there competing for his affection. They forgot to have the most powerful miko in the challenge. She was included."

"Who was she?"

"She is said to create the Shikon Jewel."

"Midoriko? Is it possible she had Sesshomaru-samas child."

"I don't know."


End file.
